


Apartement: Seijuurou sudden inspection

by makishou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makishou/pseuds/makishou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Untuk apa pergi keluar, jika di apartement sendiri bisa jauh lebih menyenangkan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartement: Seijuurou sudden inspection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayaMASO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaMASO/gifts).



> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> really sorry buat judul yang gak ada nyambungnya sama sekali.
> 
> Jika ini masih amat sangat kurang manis, diperkenankan untuk menambah pemanis sendiri. haha (Jangan lupa cek gula darahmu!)

Bunyi apa itu?

 

Shintarou mengerang pelan dan menarik selimut menutupi kepala, ia berniat untuk mengambil off hari ini. Semasokis apapun dirinya dalam bekerja, tetap saja tidak bisa melawan rasa lelah yang amat sangat.

Merasa terganggu, ia mengulurkan tangan ke meja di samping tempat tidurnya dan mulai meraba-raba. Ini suara ponsel-nya; siapa yang sudah berepot-repot menghubunginya pagi-pagi begini?

 

"..Ya?" Gumamnya dengan kening berkerut.

 

"Shin. Aku di depan apartemenmu. Cepat bangun dari tidurmu dan buka pintu."

 

Kantuknya langsung hilang begitu mendengar suara di ujung telepon sana. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu. Menyambut Seijuurou yang kini menatapnya sarkastik.

 

"Lama."

 

“Wajar, aku kan tertidur.” Shintarou langsung menyingkir dari pintu, diikuti Seijuurou yang mengekor di belakangnya.

 

“Ayo keluar. Aku bosan.” Si surai merah merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang, menyusul Shintarou yang kini duduk bersandar sembari memijat pelipisnya.

 

“Kau mau kemana?”

 

Seijuurou menengadah, mengusap pipi Shintarou halus. “ _Coffee shop_? Aku ingin minum _Affogato_.”

 

“Tidak.” Shintarou mendengus, kemudian menunjukkan tulisan pada layar ponselnya di hadapan sang kekasih— “Cancer tidak dalam posisi baik, kopi adalah hal yang harus dihindari.”

 

Sesungguhnya tidak sepenuhnya benar; untuk alasan menghindari kopi hanyalah akal-akalan Shintarou saja. Mengingat seminggu yang lalu Seijuurou sudah membuat masalah hingga Shintarou ikut terbawa suasana dan mencium lelaki itu di depan para pengunjung kedai kopi. Dan sialnya, salah satu pasien tetap Shintarou –yang juga salah satu dari kerabat dekat sang direktur rumah sakit— juga berada disana; menjadi saksi mata tindakan penuh cinta sang pria berkacamata. Membuatnya selama beberapa hari jadi bahan perbincangan di kalangan para pekerja rumah sakit. Terutama gadis-gadis.. Cukup sudah.

 

“Yasudah. Lupakan.” Seijuurou menyahut datar kemudian berbalik; mengubah posisi wajahnya menghadap perut rata Shintarou yang tampak atletis dibalik kaus abu-abu rumahnya.

 

“Kalau merajuk, kau jadi seperti anak kecil.” Tersenyum samar, dokter muda yang masih tetap mempercayai ramalan Oha-asa dengan sepenuh hatinya ini meraih wajah Seijuurou agar mengarah—lagi— padanya. “Kau boleh melakukan apapun, tapi di apartement saja, ya?”

 

Senyuman cerah seketika terbit diwajah Seijuurou. Sepasang matanya memandang lekat setiap jengkal permukaan wajah Shintarou yang terpaut beberapa inci darinya.

 

“Mengigitmu?”

 

“Boleh,”

 

“Cakar juga?”

 

“..Ya.”

 

“Kau jadi bottom?”

 

“Yea—hei! Itu tidak termasuk!”


End file.
